realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria d'Harmonia
The Princess who tamed al-Shaitan and rebelled against the King of Echoes. Description Female Harmonian human, princess of Harmonia and Symphonia. From her youth Aria was a willful child. Brought up knowing she would never have a claim to the Harmonian throne, Aria instead decided to become a great Harmonian warrior, training with knights and swordsmen. While initially fearful of her safety, her father eventually seemed to lose interest, causing the princess to likewise cease seeking King Elegy's approval. She began martial training, pursuing anything she could to take her away from being a mere chess piece. On one of her adventures she met her future husband, the Huxian called Lint, and befriended him. In order to create Samba he was possessed by a dark being, who forced him upon her, allowing her to be impregnated. She gave birth to her son, Samba, shortly after she and Lint were forced to marry. After Lint's (supposed) demise, she had to raise her increasingly powerful son alone, and when he grew old enough to rebel against Harmonia and flee, she followed him. After a number of adventures, the highlights including the death of King Elegy and a trip through Anserak, Aria was seperated from her son, and found herself at the mercy of her brother, Bolero, king of the successor nation of Symphonia. Bolero was kind however, and welcomed his sister in to his good graces. She has been helpfully at his side since, and by several miracles has been re-united with both her husband and son. Allegiances Aria never held great love for her homeland of Harmonia, where her father mistreated her greatly. She has been more devoted to her brother's new kingdom, Symphonia. Aria's main allegiance however lies with her immediate family, her husband Lint and son Samba. Common Knowledge Aria is known across the world as both a beautiful and strong woman, strong in both physical power and force of will. Important History -Witnessed her own mother's death on the Silencing Night, before her father became an increasingly mad monarch. -Met, befriended, was raped by, and married Lint, giving birth to Samba. -Assisted her son in his many endeavors. -Imprisoned by Saurians for a time. Important Relationships -Last princess of Harmonia, and therefore Daughter of Elegy and sister to Sonata and Bolero. Bolero is the only one of these she has ever been at all close with, and is on some-what friendly terms with Bolero's wife Symphonis. -Married to Abbir al-Shaitan, AKA Lint. -Mother to Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia, the Prince of Terror. She dotes on him, and often lets him indulge his somewhat questionable practices. -Friend to Celia, acquiantance to Alan Smith. Powers and Abilities Aria is a trained swordswoman, able to hold her own in combat against most foes who bare blades against her. She is also, like many of her family members, highly skilled in her clan's Musica Magica, though she mostly favors the Sound Impact technique to enhance her sword fighting. See Also Return to the Master Character-List. Category:Characters